1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorbing block, more particularly to a shock absorbing block which provides an excellent shock-absorbing effect and which has a prolonged service life.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional shock absorbing elastic block 13 and a shock absorber 10 incorporating a plurality of the blocks 13. The shock absorber is generally mounted on a front fork (not shown) of a bicycle frame for absorbing shock acting on the front wheel of the bicycle. As shown, the blocks 13 are sleeved on a shaft 12, and are disposed inside a tube 11 to form the shock absorber 10. The shock absorbing elastic blocks 13 are made integrally from a single rubber material. When a compression force (F) is applied to the shock absorber 10 along two opposite axial directions, an intermediate section of each of the elastic blocks 13 produces larger deformation along radial directions relative to two end portions of the elastic block 13 such that an outer peripheral face of the block 13 at the intermediate section is in frictional contact with the tube 11. Thus, the shock absorbing elastic blocks 13 easily wear out, which necessitates frequent replacement of the blocks 13. In addition, since the blocks 13 abut against an inner surface of the tube 11 after deformation, sliding movement of the blocks 13 with respect to the tube 11 is retarded. The conventional shock absorbing effect achieved by the shock absorber 10 is thus reduced.